


I Love 'Aunt' Ginny

by GryffindorTom



Series: Tales from the Quidditch Stadium [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 03:19:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8732746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GryffindorTom/pseuds/GryffindorTom
Summary: Albus Potter is in love with his 'Aunt', Ginny Thomas, the person who his father dated in his Sixth Year. Does Albus manage to get the woman who he has feelings for?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I Love 'Aunt' Ginny – Rating M  
> Summary – Albus Potter is in love with his 'Aunt', Ginny Thomas, the person who his father dated in his Sixth Year. Does Albus manage to get the woman who he has feelings for?  
> Pairings – Albus/Ginny, Harry/Ginny (Past), Harry/Hermione (Mentioned), Dean/Ginny (mentioned)  
> Warnings – Contains mentions of abuses of position of trust.
> 
> A/N – In this story, Albus is not the son of Ginny Weasley, but Hermione Granger, so is not an incest story...

**Slytherin Changing Room, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland**

**13th** **September 2025**

Albus Severus Potter, Captain and Seeker for the Slytherin Quidditch Team was in love. It was a love what was forbidden for him, as he was in love with the flying instructor and 'Aunt', Ginny Thomas, the wife of his father's friend, Dean Thomas.

He knew that he shouldn't feel the way he did about the older woman, especially as she was a teacher at Hogwarts, but he could not help it, he just felt in love with her.

As if by magic, Madam Thomas came into the changing rooms, intent on punishing the team for their behaviour in the match. As she walked through the changing rooms, Albus 'accidentally' dropped his towel that he was wearing around his waist, giving Ginny an eyeful of his member when she looked at it.

"AND YOU ALBUS POTTER, DOVE BOMB THE GRYFFINDOR SEEKER LIKE THAT AGAIN AND YOU WILL BE BANNED FROM PLAYIGN QUIDDITCH FOR LIFE!" Ginny shouted, looking at his erection. ' _He is more impressive in size than his father is!_ ''

"Yes Madam Thomas." Albus said to the woman who, growing up, was one of his 'aunts', just like her mother, Molly Weasley, was his 'gran'. "I only wanted to make my twin sister, Rose, feel shocked at being taken out by a pro like me."

"Never the less Potter, you were being dangerous." Ginny said, leaving to head to her office next door.

Eventually the Slytherin team left the changing room, bar Albus, who had dropped his boxer shorts that he was wearing, starting to imagine his 'Aunt' Ginny naked, masturbating furiously over the thought.

Little did he realise that his 'aunt' was watching him…and how much he loved her!


End file.
